


16

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [16]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	16

writing-prompt-s

To vampires, blood is like alcohol; some drink occasionally while others are raging hemoholics. Animal blood would be like a beer while human blood would be like a hard liquor. You are a vampire trying to explain to a human why Count Dracula is a bad representative of your species.

* * *

“So,” Dipper said critically, “You don’t have to drink blood, and it’s more like alcohol for you?”

“W-well, yes… at least, that’s what I’ve been told,” David said nervously, “I haven’t actually had any blood yet, but I’ve been alright so far.”

“Yet you say Dracula is real? Bram Stoker wrote a true story? Why should I believe that if the book is true?”

“It’s more like a historical fiction, I guess? Stoker is a vampire too, see, and, like, Dracula just paid him to write a kinda spruced up story about him or something. Dracula’s really just a drunk, rich jackass. He’s just got, uh, good publicity, I guess.”

Dipper frowned, and David realized he was kind of downplaying the fact that Dracula literally murdered people to get drunk. Not quite the same as some too-wealthy celebrity being an idiot with a bottle of vodka. If his heart could beat, it would have stopped. This was not going well.

Meeting the protective sibling was always a harrowing experience for a nervous type like David, and Mabel hadn’t minced words in telling him what to expect from her brother. What made it worse was he’d only been a vampire for a couple months and barely understood his new community, whereas Dipper was an expert on these matters. At least from the human perspective.

He liked Mabel. A lot. She’d really helped him acclimate to his new situation and he was lucky to run into her so soon after he’d changed. It was still difficult to adjust to the reality of being one after a lifetime of incorrect beliefs engendered by popular culture poisoned by highly visible douchebags like Vlad the Imp-Asshat.

Dipper grumbled. “Mmmgh, I’m not convinced,” David felt sweat on the cold skin of his neck, “but even if you’re lying about the blood, Mabel’s a good judge of character, so… put ‘er there.” He begrudgingly thrust out his hand.

David cautiously took it and they shook. He felt uncomfortable under Dipper’s eyes, but could see in them a willingness to understand. It was like Mabel had said, Dipper didn’t distrust him because he was a vampire, but because he was her boyfriend. David laughed at the realization, amazed at the absurdity of his vampirism somehow NOT being why his girlfriends brother hated him.

“What’s funny?” Dipper growled under narrowing eyes.

David might’ve been worried normally, but he was caught up in the moment and came up with a ridiculous thought. “Have you ever had liquor?”

Dipper cocked his head, confused. “Wh-, uh, no?”

“Wanna take our first shots together?” David asked. “There’s this mixed bar, humans and vampires. Humans get free drinks if they consent to a leech. That’s, well, our kind of shot.”

“I, what, um… huh,” Dipper tapped his chin in thought, “That’s… very interesting. I, hm…”

Dipper glanced at at him after a few moments, their eyes meeting. He smiled lightly, and David had his answer. He never expected to be an ambassador of sorts, but sometimes it’s the small things that bring people together.

* * *

twistedvirgorivaliant

God, I hate fucking vampires :/

* * *

 

pinecesttrain

Aight

* * *

  
Rich had one chance at a first impression with what could one day be his brother-in-law. He and Mabel hadn’t dated long, but he really liked her and it was easy for long term thoughts to sneak into his skull. She accepted him for what he had, unlike most who saw him as what he didn’t. She was really special and he wanted to get along with her family.

It was almost his turn to go on stage for Talent Night at the supernatural bar. Peeking out from behind the curtains, he spotted Dipper sitting with Mabel at a table, a grumpy look on his face. The current act was terrible, so Rich couldn’t blame him. Fortunately, it’d make him look all the better by comparison.

The act ended amid a chorus of boos that were quickly replaced with cheers as Rich walked out on stage. He felt more confident now that he was out here and a tingle ran through his bones as he waited for the music to start. He was the best dancer in the local area and he was bringing out the big guns for this one. The song of his people began.

“Spooky, scary skeletons  
Send shivers down your spine”


End file.
